


Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Series: Miraculous Ladybug AUs [18]
Category: Jennifer's Body (2009), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Death, Minor Character Death, Other, but now he cant confess....cuz yeah, max was in love with kim, mlb x jennifer's body crossover, succubus!chloe, this follows the movie a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Basically Jennifer's Body but a bit with MLB characters.Chloe was different, she was acting odd. Except, no one could tell that much.Teen males are dying.Plagg and Tikki know who it is.It's only a matter of time before more males are killed.
Series: Miraculous Ladybug AUs [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520429
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

It was only meant to be a small trip. 

She and Sabrina were just meant to be in a small dingy bar in the small town her relatives lived at, just watching a band do a gig. 

She didn’t know what she did to receive this.

For the small bar to get on fire.

For her to get into the van with the band and suddenly notice all the cult like things in the floor of the back of the van.

She doesn’t remember anything after that other than pain.

Her skin hurts, her eyes hurt.

Everything doesn’t feel the same.

She doesn’t at all. 

She’s not starving herself, it’s just that she’s weary of food now.

This would be her thoughts if Chloe was still inside herself.

Except, she isn’t. A demon is inside her very body.

God that song annoys her so much.

The only reason the small town got famous was the fire and because SHE was there.

Her. Chloe Burgious the Daughter of Audrey Burgious.

She’s hungry.

She’s getting weak.

God she was starving.

Is that Kim? He and Ondine broke up.

She could cheer him up.

There’s an abandoned building. They could possibly hang out there.


	2. Chapter 2

She makes her way over to him.

After she came back only Sabrina was able to tell that her friend changed a little but wasn’t entirely sure at the same time.

Chloe now wore mostly short mini skirts and crop top sweaters.

She dressed a little more provacative but no one made a fuss about it since Lila was worse and even Chloe cringed with Marinette as the way the brunette dressed.

Too many bright colors.

“Hey Kim.”

“H…hey Chloe.”

“Heard you and Ondine broke up,” she said softly as she looked up at him with her blue eyes.

Kim sighs and nods, “yeah.”

Ten minutes later Kim grunts as he’s roughly slammed against a wall in the well hidden alleyway in an abandoned building and moans as Chloe kisses him roughly.

Kim pants as Chloe kissed his neck and blushed as she unbuttoned his shirt and pants before he frowns seeing pigeons surround them.

“Ch…Chloe?”

He looked back at her and was shocked as she looked back at him with transparent light blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

She didn’t feel remorse as she ripped open his stomach as her mouth split open as she let the pheromones hit him a little. Her sweater’s zipper was down enough to show she wore no bra so she easily distracted him.

Luckily or unfortunately for Kim there was an akuma attack going on and so no one heard his screams.

Unfortunately for him the cure only works for things that happened because of an akuma.

His death was caused by a succubus.

Chloé sighs as she drinks the small pool of blood in her palms before wiping her bloody hands on her skirt.

She felt her skin smooth out a little more.

She felt stronger.

Well…the demon inside the body did of course.

Chloe Bourgeois was dead really.

Dead the moment the knife pierced her heart that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was worked on by @gothfoxx

When Kim didn’t respond to texts most of the guys thought the poor guy had just switched off his phone to keep from calling his ex. That would seem of sound logic but Max had been closer to Kim than the others, he was the one Kim called when his dog got hit by a car and when his grandma had gotten sick, Kim doesn’t isolate himself when he’s sad he reaches out. With that data Max knew that something was a least off of not seriously wrong, he wishes he wasn’t right so often.

After pinging Kim’s phone off of several towers and satellites Max found it was in the warehouse district, the bad part of it, the area one would go to score drugs. Worried that his friend had made a harmful choice to drown out his sorrows, teenage hormones and mood swings with a bad breakup could cause a drepressive episode, Max figures if Kim is high he might not know his phone is silent. But what he finds in the ally way isn’t a drugged out Kim sobbing over a breakup, he wishes he had found that or od’ed Kim even, not the butchered remains of his friend.

“Kim! Kim No!” He’s by the other’s side before he realizes he even moved. “Hang in there, please just hang on I’ll get help!” He pleads as he tries to apply pressure onto the gutted torso with one hand and uses the other to call 112. The cold, congealed blood that Max puts his hands in makes his stomach turn and he almost vomits as the emergency dispatcher answers the line. “What’s your emergency?” The blessedly calm voice asks, “I I’m at the warehouse di-district between warehouses 9 a-and 11? I think that says 11. My friend wa-was stabbed, he’s c-cu-cold, oh my kwamis i-I think he’s been murdered.” Max chokes out trying and failing not to cry as he realizes he has remains of his dead friend’s small intestines and liver.

“Sir you need to put pressure on the wound and wait for medics to arrive. Can you tell if he’s breathing?” Asks the voice on the phone, Max wanted to shout but he knows it won’t help that this person is just doing their job. “He’s no-not brea-breathing, h-his blood is cold a-and gluey *sniffle* his guts ar- his gUts aRE in mY HA-A-A-ANDS.” He can’t help but cry out now, he should have looked earlier, brought back up, told the cops. Maybe then he wouldn’t be covered in his dead friends insides and wailing into the phone to a stranger as sirens made their way closer and closer. Maybe if he had enough guts himself then he and Kim could have been somewhere safe and not here, not here, why here “why did you come here? Why did you leave us and come here to this disgusting place? Why couldn’t you have called me, I would have come Kim! I’d always come running for you, I love you! I love you and now I can never tell you! Why, Why WHY!?”


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone steered clear from Max when he came to school the next day.

His hands shook throughout the whole day and his eyes were dull. They didn’t have the brightness like they usually did.

Marinette tried to comfort him, the poor boy ended up sobbing on her chest as the Asian girl quietly teared up.

They were glad Marinette had taken him to the bakery, the poor boy needed comfort.

Chloe pretended to be sad of course, but with being possessed by a demon she could try her best.

Only Sabrina was able to tell she was faking her sadness though.

After all.

All these years of being Chloe’s friend she could tell if it was genuine.

Sort of.

“I loved him,” Max whispered brokenly as he curled up against Marinette who rubbed his back.

Marinette hums softly, ignoring the nudging that Tikki was giving her.

Her friend needed comfort right now.


	6. Chapter 6

Plagg was the kwami of destruction, and in a way, death. So when the blonde brat came in with the stench of it on her like she’d bathed in it instead of the weird lingering kind that she’d had lately he knew that they had a nasty pest problem. But there was a big obstacle in the way of getting rid of the creepy soul parasite, it was possessing the kitten’s litter mate. There was no way he could convince the boy to kill it unless he saw it was a monster, not her, and for that to happen someone else would have to be hurt or die and that wasn’t good for the kitten either. At best 2 people were dead and it could end at that, but only if Plagg has an ally that will see it his way…it might be time for a drastic measure.


	7. Chapter 7

**Months back**

Sabrina paced back and forth in the house she and Chloe were being let to stay in while Chloe’s relatives were out for the weekend.

She shouldn’t have lied that Chloe was a virgin oh god what was she thinking?!

The band seemed innocent enough, Chloe liked them. That meant she liked them too.

Right?

She paced back and forth, her phone having gone missing at the bar.

She heard a noise and frooze as she paled.

No one was meant to be inside.

She made her way to the kitchen and sobs out seeing Chloe raiding the fridge.

She slowly makes her way to Chloe and freezes seeing how bloody Chloe’s outfit was.

She was brought of her daze when she noticed her friend eating a raw piece of chicken.

“C….Chloe that’s raw,” she said weakly.

She staggers back as Chloe looked up at her and screamed at her a strange way and quickly moves away as Chloe kept chewing the raw meat.

She watched worriedly.

“Ch…Chloe wha-” she was cut off when suddenly Chloe started to choke.

She gasps as Chloe threw up.

What shocked her was that it looked to be black.

Black tar.

She then fainted.

**Present time**

Sabrina still wasn’t sure if she had dreamed it all up.

She felt like it was a dream.

But she had spent almost the whole night after she woke up an hour after she fainted to an empty house and the black throw up to cleaning it up.

Her fingernails were smeared black for a week.

But Chloe was fine when she saw her again.

She still wasn’t sure but she suspected something was up with Chloe.

She glanced back at her best friend.

She hoped she had just been dreaming and it was just a spill of cleaning supplies she cleaned up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @gothfoxx worked on this chapter

It had been a month and a week since Kim’s untimely demise and Chloé was acting strange again, she looked like she hadn’t been showering or using her skin care routine. Most everyone chalked it up to a delayed response to the grief, a few took note but no one said anything, Max wasn’t fairing much better either.

It had been over a month and now the demon was starving, she knew better then to take another boy from ~~Chloé’s~~ her circle of ‘friends’ or from the class. That would be way to noticeable so Chlo had to stake out some new prey, someone that would be noticed to be missing right away and maybe one that would be easier to take somewhere dark and secluded. Just as the hunger was getting to her and the effects were becoming evident a target presented itself in the form of Beau Snow. A loner goth kid that just got rejected by some loser girl from another school, the sucker was basically gift wrapped for her.

She waited until clubs started and she knew from her stalking that he would go for a smoke behind the school until heading to his house when the clubs lets out. When the yard and halls emptied she made her way to his spot, a little divot where the teachers would also catch a smoke so the butts wouldn’t look out of place. He was there just as always, “Hey Snow, you know I heard that M. Zander was coming out here soon. It would be a shame if he caught you.” She smirked, already releasing some pheromones to work through any mistrust he might have of her and her bratty attitude. “Fuck” he sighs as he snuffs off the cigarette he had lit, “I wasn’t even half way through that one, damn, thanks for the heads up.” “No problem, I know what it’s like to have that monkey on your back” that made him pause, “yeah?” “Totally, actually I know a great place to get away and indulge. Want to join me?” And oh boy his eyes lit up like a child being promised a sweet, it would have made her feel guilty or maybe pity the poor kid if she was capable of doing so. But now? It just made her salivate.

The place she picked out days ago was a not so used jogging trail with a gazebo off to the side of the trail, hidden by the overgrowth. She had made sure to litter a few butts so the scene looked right, didn’t want her prey to get wise after all. He followed her like a puppy and she waited for him to finish his cigarette before she started. First she straddled his hips, effectively pinning him to the weathered table they sat on, then she unzipped his hoodie and ran a hand up his side all the way to his neck. He mumbled something about indulging and different monkeys but she shut him up with a kiss that left him breathless and putty in her hands. It took no time at all to get him to take his shirt off, the poor thing was desperate for touch and Chlo was giving it to him, he was sure to taste extra good if his moans were anything to go by. In a swift movement she shoved her thumb in his mouth and split her mouth, he had closed his eyes at the addition of the appendage so he did see her change or see her slash open his middle.

She slurped up the ruby red blood that flowed out of him as he choked and moaned on her thumb still pressed in his mouth. She was right, “you taste so good, so good Beau. Such a good boy. I’ll make it not hurt just for you.” She cooed between slurps and lapping at the blood on her other hand. He lasted way longer than the jock but he also held less in him so she only got a little more than before, just before death could fully take hold of him she pulled out her thumb and kissed his was lips laced with blood and pheromones. He went out with a blissful sigh, “Good boy Beau” she cooed again as she felt the life leave him.

At least she had a timeline now, a month to find a target and feed. She could do this, Paris was the city of _love_ so there was plenty of **heartbreak** too. These were great hunting grounds and all she had to do was not get caught being sloppy.


	9. Chapter 9

Sabrina had noticed how worn down Chloe was, but didn’t bring attention to it.

The poor blonde never did like her looks being brought up thanks to her mother.

She hums softly before smiling as her boyfriend walked up to her.

She finally got a boyfriend after she turned 17, and both were 18 now and still deeply in love.

Although, Chloe did protest but eventually stopped with how sad Sabrina would get.

She didn’t like the two people she deeply cared about angry or annoyed with one another.

The next day she walked to class and was shocked at how healthy and bright Chloe looked.

She was glad her friend was getting better even if she was just pushing around the food on her plate.

But she was just mourning Kim’s death.

That was all.

She watched the news in shock as Nadja gave a report of a death of a fellow schoolmate.

Beau Snow.

The poor boy didn’t even deserve it!

She didn’t want to be freightened but Nadja just said there may be a serial killer in the loose.

She flinches a bit as she heard her radio turn on and huffs annoyed hearing that stupid band’s song.

Heroes her ass they didn’t do shit in the fire.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @gothfoxx worked on this chapter

There was something going on with the murders that had been happening in the last few months, normally if someone was being attacked they would feel fear or anger so overwhelmingly so that even without the mask Gabriel could sense it. But there was nothing when those had happened, no great feelings to take advantage of. ~~If he had saved a few people by turning them into Akumas who could blame him? Humans were evil to each other.~~ But it wasn’t like the boys had been taken by surprise, both had been stabbed in the front and that Kim boy was athletic, could have SHOULD have fought back. Someone or something was keeping these boys from feeling or was keeping him from feeling the victim’s’ emotions. Neither were great options so Gabriel did what he had to.

“You will not be going anywhere else besides school and here, Simon will be staying at the school throughout the day to make sure you get home without delay. I will not chance your life to a killer, if things don’t get resolved soon I WILL be taking you out of school.” He can see the hurt on his son’s face but Adrien was already used to his father’s coldness, surely a little more chill wouldn’t count against him if it meant protecting his only child. He knew their relationship was strained but he couldn’t fix it if his son was dead, so Adrien could be mad or upset as long as he was safe there would be time to set things right.

Back in his lair Hawkmoth called forth Nooroo, this time they didn’t immediately transform and that made the little god confused. Most times he was only upon to work towards his master’s goal. “Nooroo, something is happening in our city. I loath this but I need to know what you know about how or what can block our ability to feel spikes of emotions.” Hawkmoth stated pulling out a bag of caramel creams and opening it. “The Fate of Paris might rest on this. On us.” It took all afternoon and part of the evening to go over everything Nooroo could think of and referencing those things with human accounts, both matched enough to be the reason. He did made note of The existence of spirits who eat humans out of spite. None of them were known to leave so much of the body behind, most of them were land-locked and couldn’t leave their place of making. Gabriel was sure he wouldn’t be sleeping in near future with all the disgusting details of these monsters rattling in his head, he and Nooroo would be eating caramel corn and watching Emillie’s movies tonight to calm down. By the Kwamis he hoped and feared that whatever was happening was just a human, was mortal.


	11. Chapter 11

Sabrina cuddles with her boyfriend as they hanged out in her home.

Matthew kissed her cheek and she blushed.

She groans as he peppers kisses into her neck and gasps as he lightly bit her collarbone and hugged her tightly.

She giggles before flipping around so she straddled his waist and kissed him back.

Matthew was half way through taking off his shirt when Sabrina pulled away and paused.

“Chloe’s here,’ she mumbles which Matthew heard.

Honestly that freaked him out in how his girlfriend could tell when her "best friend” was there.

Sabrina pulled away and kissed his cheek as she got off the bed and walked oit of her room.

The demon in Chloe’s body sniffed the air and growled lowly under it’s breath.

So the redhead mortal had a mate?

Pity.

Chloe truly was possessive of her dear friend.

She hums waiting for Sabrina and looked around.

As she hears the mortal finally reach the room she spun around smirked, “it reeks of meatloaf. Were you and Matthew fucking,” she teased.

“Chloe!”


	12. Chapter 12

Plagg could smell the reek of death that was on Chloe, surprisingly that night Tikki came over to the Agreste mansion.

“Something is wrong with Chloe,” Tikki whispers to Plagg who sighs.

“I can smell the reek of death that clings to her,” he said softly as he nibbles on his cheese.

“You don’t think….”

“That a demon took her place? Oh absolutely…” he says before sighing.

“Except… this isn’t a demon shaped as Chloe and you know this Tikki.”

Tikki freezes, “succubus?” she breaths out weakly.

She gasps as Plagg nods.

“It would explain things really,” he says.

* * *

Adrien had noticed how Chloe has changed, how she started to dress a bit too revealing, but less than Lila who kept getting in trouble with the school for that.

Except, not by much really and she had seemed to become a little more harsh but only to a few people really.

He had noticed how she looked much too weak until a day after Beau Snow’s death.

Except, that couldn’t mean anything right?

Max was still down about Kim’s death, much so that only Marinette was the only one who could help him slowly heal.

What was wrong with his friend?


End file.
